


Inhibitions

by orphan_account



Category: Suikoden IV
Genre: Alcohol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-05
Updated: 2010-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-14 06:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sigurd would often haul him off to bed and dump him there, though he supposed he forgot to leave this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inhibitions

The ray of light beaming through the curtains were an assault on Sigurd's senses. He normally had no trouble waking up, yet somehow his head had turned into a brick, and he was most unwilling to move. Even so, that warm sensation he had pressed to his side was intriguing. Whether he liked it or not, he'd have to crack his eyes open sooner or later. Might as well be the one to make sense of the situation.

It was morning. Early morning. No one was down by the shore yet, and the sky was still bleeding into blue with a strip of gold at its base. It was lovely, and not often enough did he wake to such a vision. Even less likely was waking up beside someone. He wasn't the type to bed a lover so lightly, and he also wasn't the type to let his alcohol get the better of him. Of course he recalled Dario insisting that everyone 'drink 'til they piss themselves,' and everyone seemed happy to oblige.

Particularly Hervey, who became the life of the party under the influence. Sigurd would often haul him off to bed and dump him there, though he supposed he forgot to leave this time. This definitely wasn't his room for one. Hervey could sleep through rune cannon test runs. A little sun wouldn't deter him in the morning.

The sun wouldn't, but Sigurd would. It was best that Hervey found out sooner than later. Besides, Sigurd didn't quite feel like waiting for him to wake up.

So he grabbed onto Hervey's shoulder's, ducked his face down, and whispered "I've come to take your booty" to which Hervey flailed awake and tumbled out of bed to.

"Like hel-ooooww," said Hervey, in an absurd tangle of sheets and limbs on the floor. "What the hell, Sigurd!"

"I just thought you should know something," said Sigurd, looking down at Hervey with amusement. "Seems we didn't drink quite enough to piss our selves, but just enough to... lose our inhibitions."

"That's why my ass hurts."

"Does it?"

"No, but my head does."

Hervey crawled back into bed with his sheet and wrapped it around him tightly. "If you're gonna lay there then shut up and let me sleep."

Seemed fair enough. Clearly Hervey was not shocked to find Sigurd there, but he had to be sure. After all, he indeed did not bed a lover lightly. He wasn't content to fall back asleep himself until he had his arm around the other pirate. Perhaps their inhibitions weren't lost. Perhaps they just needed a friendly boost.

END


End file.
